The Inevitable SupergirlLoK AU Everyone Wanted
by nvmbuzzc0cks
Summary: So, my friend and I, who are both big fans of Legend of Korra and Supergirl, got to talking. And we decided that Lena is Asami and Kara is Korra, obviously based on all the evidence. And then she said she wanted a fic about it. So here it is. \ (ツ) / (props to Alannah for the title)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

 **This idea was thought and mostly written up before I saw the tumblr post ( post/153255505090), I swear, but I screamed with joy when I saw it. Based off of how many notes that got, I decided to publish this.**

* * *

The lights are blinding, as you'd expect them to be, and Asami feels her hands still firmly gripping Korra's. She gives a soft smile, finally feeling somewhat whole for once, and gives Korra's rough hands a squeeze for assurance that this was real. Korra rubs her thumb over the other girl's soft skin and smiles wide at her love. This is where they were meant to be: with each other.

After agonizing years of fighting people, spirits, and anything else that came their way, a relaxing trip meant for just the two of them is exactly what they need. No distractions, they can just be Korra and Asami. Sure, they had no regrets for anything, and they were happy to help save the world time after time, but everyone deserves a break. They were finally getting that. A moment to breathe, be with each other, and love each other, for as long as they need.

And they loved each other, so much. Through thick and thin, they were always there for one another and they both knew they always would be. No matter the time, place, or if they were miles and miles apart, they would come back to each other, because they're Korra and Asami, and no one can beat that.

Suddenly, everything goes wrong. The lights become increasingly bright, to the point where neither of them can see anything besides white, and there are loud noises and the ground beneath them is shaking and crumbling.

Asami shouts out "Korra!", but to no avail as she feels her long-time friend slipping away. Then she begins to drift off, her eyes beginning to droop, despite her best efforts to keep them open. She wants to stay awake and figure out what's going on, but nothing in her body is allowing that, and so she falls unconscious with the world spinning around her.

* * *

"Okay, show us what you got," is the first thing Asami hears when she comes to. It sounds like the voice of an annoyed old lady who's been waiting for her son to start his magic trick for the past 10 minutes. She finds herself standing in a car garage with a woman adorning what looks to be a very expensive cream-coloured outfit, accessorized with what looks to be a very expensive scarf, and some very expensive jewellery. She's standing next to a younger man, about Asami's age, who's smiling smugly as if he knows a little too much. Asami herself is draped in a worn-out, navy, mechanic's jumpsuit with the name Lena stitched into the right chest. Her hair is done up messily and her hands are covered in car grease. This feels familiar to Asami, so she strolls over to the cart with all the tools and picks up a lug wrench.

"What would you like me to do, mother?" she asks carefully. Asami's memories as a girl named Lena Luthor flood into her brain. She can't remember how she got to the garage, but there she was, about to perform something from a Nascar pit stop. A sense of dissociation washes over her, and she feels as though she's meant to be doing this exact same thing, but somewhere completely different. Maybe Gotham City?

"Prove to us you're worthy of being a Luthor!" The older woman shouts at her. Asami doesn't flinch, but nods her head and gets down to business. She knows what she has to do to show her family that she deserves this. Lena's worked all her life to prove herself to Lex and their mother, and Asami's not about to mess it up. She begins her work on the car, an intense feeling of familiarity washing over her.

After about 2 minutes, all 4 tires have been removed, filled with air to the exact right pressure, and placed back on the car, perfect for driving once again. Asami twirls the wrench in her hands and grins, proud of her work. Her mother stands pleased, a satisfied smile on her face. Lex has a sinister look in his eyes, one you'd see in someone evil, and his smirk gives Asami chills. They congratulate her accomplishment and their mom walks over and shakes her hand.

"Thank you dear, your work will benefit mine and your brother's company quite well," she says firmly, looking Asami dead in the eyes. "Welcome to Luthor Corp."

* * *

Korra feels herself lying on a cold surface, and there's pain coursing through her body as she attempts to sit up. When her eyes slowly open, she takes in the environment around her. She's in what looks to be an underground layer and there is a crowd of people in armour watching her, waiting for her next move.

"Give her some space, agents," she hears a man's low voice say. The crowd backs away slightly, giving Korra room to sort herself out. She stands up slowly and brushes herself off, stretching and cracking her neck.

"Rough landing," Korra mumbles and looks around the place. She's in a large room that has a platform in the centre with a lot of technology she's unfamiliar with. The lighting is low, and everything seems very futuristic. She can't wrap her head around what's going on and is about to ask when all of a sudden someone rushes up to her and starts talking quickly.

"Oh my god, are you alright? What happened? You just fainted! Please tell me you're ok, what are you even doing here?" A girl rambles on, asking question after question, when finally the low voice from before stops her.

"Agent Danvers, please, give Kara some space," he orders, and the lady reluctantly backs away again. _Kara? That's me, right? Yeah, Kara, that feels familiar,_ she thinks to herself. "Now, Kara. Do you think you can describe yourself to us?" The man asks.

"Uh, yes, my name is Kara Danvers. My sister is Alex Danvers, parents Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers, I live in National City and work as Cat Grant's personal assistant," Korra says, starting slow but growing confidence as she continues to list facts about her life.

"Ok, that will do. Thank you," Hank, she remembers, cuts her off. He's breathing a sigh of relief, and Alex runs to hug her, squeezing tight. Korra hugs back, a little too tight, as she hears Alex struggling.

"Haha… sorry, guess I forgot about my own strength for a second there," Korra apologizes. _Super strength? Oh, right. Super powers from Krypton,_ she remembers. "Yeah, I don't know what happened, I came to see Alex during my lunch break and out of nowhere I felt faint. Probably just working myself too hard. I love Cat, but sometimes her demands are pretty tall, even for me," Korra explains, events of the day coming back to her. _The fall must have slightly affected my memories for a bit, there._

"You're okay, though, right?" Alex asks, and Korra nods with a smile of reassurance. _Yeah, I'm fine now._

"I should probably head back to CatCo now, Ms. Grant's coffee won't deliver itself," Korra jokes, and makes her way out of what she remembers to be the DEO. She does her best to ignore it, but she can't shake the feeling that something is definitely off.

* * *

 **This story and its chapters are going to be episode by episode, and will try to stay as canon as I can keep it, given the situation. I will most likely update every week, sometime around the time a new episode is aired, but not all promises are well kept, my apologies. I hope you like it, and feel free to leave a review/comment! Also, if you'd like, you can follow my tumblr: nevermindthebuzzc0cks**


	2. Chapter 1: Something More

**Lena Luthor in the new episode though? Wow I frigging love her. Anyways, this is chapter one and it starts off a year later, after season 1 of Supergirl so that we can jump right into the canon Lena Luthor episodes. I say 'canon' loosely. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **One year later**

"Ma'am, you have a phone call on line 2," Lena's assistant's voice rings through the intercom. Asami thanks her and picks up the landline on her desk, and smiles when she hears who's on the other end. After their first interaction, Asami found herself thinking about this Kara girl quite a lot. Even though she claims not to be a reporter, the CEO can see the potential. Her aim to do the right thing, along with her dedication, and not to mention how adorable she is, sparked a small crush in Asami. For some reason, though, she can't shake the feeling that she already knew her from somewhere, like they were meant to know each other and be in each other's lives.

"Hi Ms. Danvers," Asami answers, "How can I help you today?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were able to meet me today for lunch? I just wanted to discuss some things with you about your company and the renaming ceremony. By myself. Clark can be a bit intense sometimes, haha," the superhero responds. Asami's heart picks up a tempo, overjoyed that Kara wanted to spend time alone with her.

"I think that would be lovely, Ms. Danvers," She says happily, "but unfortunately I can't. I'm flying today, to get the word out about L Corp," Asami finishes, dedication clear in her voice.

"That's the thing, Ms. Luthor," Asami stiffens at the name. She always loved her family, but the name Luthor now only gave her a harsh reminder of what her brother did and how everyone views her because of it. "I don't think it's such a great idea to go along with the ceremony. I'm not saying I don't love the idea, it's just that with the big publicity and your brother…" Kara trails off, "it just makes you a big target," she finishes.

Asami sighs, knowing that even though the adorable CatCo employee was right, there was no way she was stopping her event, "I'm sorry, Ms. Danvers, but there's nothing I can do. I need to prove myself to the people of National City, and the only way to do that is to get a fresh start by letting everyone know this company is built on justice."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Kara says quietly. Asami was sure she heard a hint of desperation in Kara's voice, and it nearly broke her. _How can this small girl have so much power over me?_

"Don't worry. I'm sure if anything goes wrong, Supergirl will be there to help, as always," Asami reassures. She smiles to herself at the thought of the hero, always admiring her from afar.

"Right. Supergirl," she hears from the other end of the phone, "well, I suppose I can't convince you otherwise. I really hope all goes well. I'll be in attendance, helping Mr. Kent with his article on L Corp, so I'll see you there. Good luck, Lena," Kara lets the name slip out. Asami chuckles as the other girl sputters, but is interrupted before she can correct herself.

"Thank you, Ms. Danvers," she replies, "I hope to be in contact with you soon. Good day." Kara bids her goodbye as well and she hangs up the phone. Asami smiles to herself yet again, and she really feels like daily conversation with Kara Danvers is more natural than anything she's ever done.

* * *

After the near death experience in her own helicopter, Asami is spread out on her couch in her office. She's thinking about the events of the day and why someone would want her dead. She supposes it's her mother… she never really liked her, not being blood related and all. Or maybe someone's mad that she's changing the face of Luthor Corp. Either way, someone is trying to kill her.

Thankfully, though, someone she had always been a fan of saved her. Supergirl. She had always hoped of meeting her. Maybe not in the particular way she had, but regardless, her dreams of seeing the beautiful Kryptonian in person were met. Asami thanks her lucky stars, and feels relief in knowing someone is now looking out for her, especially if it's the hottest hero in all of National City. Hell, even all of the planet. She can't hide her infatuation, and a sheepish grin finds its way onto her face. She can, however, tell that there was some sort of hidden meaning behind their unfortunate meet and greet.

It's no secret that Supergirl is special, that Asami's sure of. But she somehow knows that they were meant to know each other and be in each other's lives, much like how she felt with Kara. Maybe it's because they're both big names in National City, but she figures that isn't right. It isn't like Kara has a big reputation for herself, though Asami can tell she's on her way. Lena Luthor, Supergirl, and Kara Danvers are all linked together, but how? Supergirl fights against the forces of evil to save the world, Lena's rebuilding her company to assure the public L Corp stands for justice, and small-town girl Kara Danvers is hardly even a reporter for a teen-like magazine that judges celebrities' lives. The CEO just can't put her finger on it. Maybe another encounter with either of the women (preferably both) will help clear it up for her.

* * *

 _Okay, why the Hell was I almost killed twice this week?_ Asami thinks to herself following the attack on the renaming ceremony. She's lying in bed, going over the events of the past few days and evaluating why someone (she now suspects her brother, Lex) would care so much about Luthor Corp being renamed that they would have her killed. Yes, Lex did lose his mind, but she never thought he would go so far as to get rid of his own sister, even if she was adopted.

Once again, though, her favourite hero was there to save the day. Albeit, she got some help from that FBI agent, and not to mention Asami herself shooting that guy. Hopefully that will show Lex she's stronger than he thinks she is. Regardless, Supergirl was there for her, for the second time this week, and Asami is forever grateful. This time, she made a connection.

Kara Danvers is Supergirl.

It makes sense; Kara wears the glasses and dresses conservatively as a cover up, works for CatCo, making a life for herself. They share the same eyes, body shape, hair, smile, dimples, even the scar near her left eyebrow (not that Asami notices every little detail). There's no doubt that the Kryptonian hero and the quaint magazine employee are one in the same. The only thing to do now is to find a way to prove it.

Asami sighs in thought and turns over in her bed, her brain working to come up with a plan.

* * *

The next day, Clark Kent and Kara Danvers are in the CEO's office, showing Clark's article from the Daily Planet to her. Asami reads it over, a satisfied feeling coming over her. Finally, she broke through to Mr. Kent, and got him to write a positive article about how L-Corp stands only for truth and justice. She needed this feeling of relief after a particularly hard week, with her brother trying to kill her and discovering Kara is Supergirl.

She thanks the man and looks over to Kara who's sheepishly ducking her head. Asami comments about how she never saw her name in the article, Kara replies that she's still not a reporter, and Asami can only smile back and say, "you could've fooled me". She sees the growing blush forming on the younger girl's face, and tells her she hopes to meet again. Ms. Danvers agrees, and the two head out.

Asami sits back in her chair and ponders yet again. It's a wonder how someone so meek and humble can be the brave superhero their city is protected by. Although, they certainly do share the same need to put everyone else first, and they are both determined in their own aspects. She moves forward and places her elbows on the desk, crosses her hands and rests her chin on them. She has to do something.

Her mind wanders, and a quick while later she's at it again. Designing another device, this time one that will tell her who's from this world and who isn't.

This is how she'll know that Kara Danvers is Supergirl. Or, judging by the deep feeling in her gut, perhaps something more.

* * *

 **Sorry this was a little late updating, we had a snow day and I've been sleeping and hanging with friends, but here it is. Comment if you like!**


End file.
